The Problem with falling inlove
by quetzalnightshade16
Summary: After Kano's surprise Birthday party, all of the members with the exception of Kano and konoha. Kano then discovers something about Kido and their feelings towards each other; he likes her, but she likes another man... Kano then goes through Love problems as he finds out who the mystery man is and plans to steal her away from him.
1. Chapter 1

The Problem with Falling in love

Chapter 1 : After them!  
"Ummm… Ano…. Kano" a man with black hair and wearing a green jumpsuit asked the young man beside him.  
Kano who was still focused said "What is it Seto?" he fixed his blonde hair Seto sighed "What did you drag me here!" he said as they were in the middle of town down by the shopping district,  
Kano glanced at Seto "I saw kido this morning, she wasn't acting like herself, I think that she might be on a date ir something!" Kano smiled "Were here to observe her actions"  
"Kano…" Seto sighed yet again as he slouched down next to his brother "You're HopeLess!" he tilted his head a little.

A few minutes passed, but still no presence of the green haired girl.  
"OKAY! THAT"S IT!" Seto got up "Dude! It's in the middle of May! The sun's freaking parading! I doubt that kido would be out-" he was cut short by kano who pulled him down.  
"What the?"  
"Shhh…." Kano pointed out to the guy, with black hair and eyes and was wearing a red jersey with white stripes "What? it's just Shintaro" Seto said "Sh,.." Kano covered Seto's mouth Seconds later a girl dressed in a navy blue blouse and was wearing a white plaid skirt ran towards Shintaro, she was wearing a large sun hat so her face couldn't be identified.  
As the three guys looked at her, they awed.  
"who is that!" Seto asked "Wow! Shintaro got himself one hot babe!" Kano whistled "Kido! I didn't even recognize you for a second there!" Shintaro smiled "KIDO!" the two freaked out "Sorry I was late" the girl moved to a different angle; a beautiful girl with long silky hair and onyx black eyes, stunned both Seto and Kano, and a few passerbys on the street.  
"Ki-Ki-Kido!" Seto stuttered "KANO…. That's Kido! Kano?"  
"I hAve TO TAKE PICTURESSSSS!" he drastically pulled out his phone and started to take pictures of Kido, but then.  
"Let's go Kido" Shintaro told her, then the two left for the mall..  
"Oi Kano…. Maybe we should…"  
"AFTER THEM!" Kano pulled Seto and ran towards Kido and Shintaro 


	2. Surprise

p class="MsoNormal"Chapter 2: Surprise/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Kano and Seto spent half of the day following Shintaro and Kido, throughout the whole mall. In a café, the arcade, the department store and even the supermarket./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Kanoooooo….. I'm tired!" Seto groaned as he sat on the side of a plant, as they watched the two exit the supermarket. "Why are we even following them?!"/p  
p class="MsoNormal""This is Kido were talking about, In a cute outfit, yeah on a date with Momo's annoying as hell brother, for some reason I really despise even more, but still a date! This is a very rare siting of our dear Tsubomi life we need to see!" Kano explained/p  
p class="MsoNormal""We? Or You?" Seto raised an eyebrow/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Whatever" Kano rolled his eyes "Anyway let's get a move on" he ran off/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Geez" Seto followed/p  
p class="MsoNormal"The two ended up in a small shop clothing line for men, Kido held up a beige shirt, examinig it and placing it inside the basket that Shintaro was holding, along with a white polo shirt. The two proceeded to the cahier and bought it./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Seto looked at his phone then glanced at Kano, who was abserving the two from a good distance "You're really dishonest kano…"/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Shintaro and Kido went inside a pet shop and took a good look at the animals, a sales lady then handed kido a small kitten which licked her cheek, Kano was fast enough to grab a snapshot of her./p  
p class="MsoNormal""You're like a creepy stalker" Seto chuckled/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Shut up, Pedophile" Kano said "I need this to blackmail Kido"/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Righttttt…" Seto "Whatever you say" Seto glanced at the setting sun as it flashed on his eyes/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Kano stood up "We should leave now" he faintly said/p  
p class="MsoNormal""What you tired already?" Seto joked/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Actually I am" he smiled "And besides I overheard them, saying that they were gonna head home."/p  
p class="MsoNormal""oh.. okay…." Seto and Kano stood up and walked away formspan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanKido and Shintaro/p  
p class="MsoNormal"The blonde took one last glimpse at Kido, took another picture of her and jogged up to Seto who was walking away from him./p  
p class="MsoNormal"After 2 hours of traveling back to the hideout, night had already fallen on the two./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Phew! I'm glad were back" Seto smiled/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Yeah actually, I'm really tired sa I guess I'll hit the hay once we get inside" Kano pulled out his key to the apartment and unlocked the door, as he twisted the door knob, and switched on the lights, the sound of party poppers greeted him./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Happy Birthday! KANO!" Everyone of the gang including Kido and Shintaro who had arrived earlier than the two were there./p  
p class="MsoNormal""EH?" Kano said/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Gotcha!" Seto placed a party his arm around Kano as they entered the house/p  
p class="MsoNormal""This was all Danchou's Idea!" Momo smiled/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Oi!" Kido blushed as she hide her face inside her hoodie/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Mary added as she gave Kano a partyhat "Yeah, she said that we should throw you a surprise party!"/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Seto then suggested that Kido-san and Shintaro-kun should lure you out for the whole day, so that we could prepare for the party" Hibiya who was already seated down explained/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Kano plopped down, the floor, whimpering as he clutched his face/p  
p class="MsoNormal""OI! Kano!" Everyone scattered to look at him/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Kano then looked at everyone with his red eyes and mischevious smile "ta-Dah!, My, my everyone I'm really happy about this, thanks, I'm especially happy about Kido, dressing up earlier just for me- ack-" Kido then elbowed kano's side to stop him from talking./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Now,now" Seto pulled the two apart "Stop fighting, let's just go and eat" he smiled "Oh, yeah Kano here you go" Seto handed him a green box/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Kano opened the box, only to find a new grey watch. "WOW! Thank you Seto"/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Here's mine" Mary handed a personalized hankerchief with the word KANO 03 on the lower left side./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Thanks" He placed it beside Seto's gift/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Here you go" Hibiya handed a small green cat keychain to him/p  
p class="MsoNormal""It kinda looks like…" Kano stopped as he flet Kido glaring at him from behind a cold swear dropped "Nevermind…..Thanks Hibiya"/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Open mine too!" Momo gave him a present aswell/p  
p class="MsoNormal""I wonder what this is" he opened it "Cool! A new phonecase, thanks" he immediately replaced his old phone case with a new one/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Here" Shintaro handed him a cd/p  
p class="MsoNormal""What's inside?" he asked/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Just a mix tape, and a video montage about all of us" Shintaro explained/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Whoahhh Thank you Shin-ta-ro-kun" Kano grinned/p  
p class="MsoNormal""EH! Danchou what's your gift?" momo asked/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Well I…" Kido stuttered/p  
p class="MsoNormal""I already received it" Kano smiled "The PARTY!"/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Uh… yeah…." Kido agreed/p  
p class="MsoNormal"The door slammed open "Whaaaaaaa Sorry we're late" Ene said as Knoha opened the door/p  
p class="MsoNormal""What took you guys so long?" Shintaro asked Ene as he took his phone from Konoha/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Well, we got lost and the things we bought got stolen so Konoha chased after them" Ene explained/p  
p class="MsoNormal""eh…. Is that so, are you alright?" Seto asked Konoha/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Hai" he said with his soft tone "I've got the cold drinks" he handed the plastic bag he was holding to kido/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Okay, everyone go ahead and eat, I'll just get some ice from the freezer" said the green haired leader./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Everybody had a good time, laughing and partying. They had even played a game of truth or dare, Shintaro lost most of the time while Momo won, they had also eaten the cake that Kido made a while back. But things started to get a little out of hand…../p 


End file.
